As(h)tray
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: OS. Le meurtrier de Lilly Kane a du mal à assumer les regards que les proches de la victime posent dorénavant sur lui.


_Bonjour à toutes,  
dans cette fic, vous n'aurez pas de romance Logan Veronica ! (badoum t'shhiii)._

 _Pour celles qui sont toujours là, sachez que ce texte a été composé pour un Défi d'écriture et qu'il est donc calibré pour répondre à ses exigences, plutôt qu'aux vôtres. J'ai choisi ce fandom car je viens de tout revisionner... donc les trucs sont encore un peu frais dans ma mémoire).  
_

* * *

 **AS(H)TRAY**

.

Céleste Kane ne m'aimait pas.

C'était un fait irréfutable. Dès qu'elle a jeté les yeux sur moi, je l'ai su. Son minuscule battement de cils tremblé, sa main tendue hésitante, le frémissement méprisant de sa bouche, aussitôt ravalé dans un sourire parfaitement factice...

— Oh, magnifique ! a-t-elle seulement dit à Mme Sinclair.

Elle estimait sans doute que les mensonges les plus courts étaient les meilleurs. Pourtant, elle avait beau pratiquer continuellement l'hypocrisie des grandes réceptions comme un art, à cette seconde, j'étais authentiquement l'unique objet de sa consternation polie.

Me tenant à distance quelques instants, elle se lança dans la comédie de l'admiration, mais ses doigts fins évitaient de me toucher en me frôlant à peine. Avais-je donc l'air si fragile ? J'imaginais bien que non pourtant, un grand costaud comme moi !

Tout cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes au bout desquelles, elle me délaissa vite, reportant son attention sur d'autres paquets d'anniversaire qui attendaient impatiemment d'être déballés.

Considérant le luxe insolent de la demeure des Kane, un petit manoir acquis grâce au succès foudroyant de son mari dans l'informatique, c'était peut-être ça, le problème. Mon physique ou peut-être ma couleur, ne lui revenaient pas, en dépit de mon pedigree sans tache garanti par un nom mondialement connu. J'imagine que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle elle a consenti à ce que je reste brièvement sous son toit.

Enfin, _sous son toit_. Façon de parler…

Loin des yeux, loin du coeur, dit-on communément. C'est tellement vrai. Dès le lendemain, Céleste alors qu'elle repassait par le salon, avait secoué ses longues mèches rousses impeccables en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de moi.

Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais tellement mon mot à dire, vous voyez.

Nos "présentations" ont eu lieu hors du regard de son mari Jake, le magnat des logiciels Kane, malheureusement absent pour la fête. Je reste persuadé que s'il avait été là, _lui_ m'aurait sauvé de cette relégation quasi immédiate terriblement mal inspirée, qui a eu des conséquences si dramatiques. Sans vouloir me vanter, j'imagine bien que toute leur vie en aurait été changée.

Mais… baste ! M. Kane n'était pas là.

Dommage car je me serais bien vu intégrer son bureau. Je suis sûr que j'aurais été à l'aise dans cette atmosphère masculine et sobre, nonchalamment perché sur un meuble patiné de bois sombre...

Enfin... Les gens riches sont comme ça, leur excentricité leur sert de défouloir pour toutes les prétendues pressions qu'ils subissent, et que ce soit par caprice ou non, peu importait mon nom ou ma valeur intrinsèque, je me suis retrouvé... au jardin, dehors par n'importe quel temps, près de la piscine.

A attendre.

Attendre quoi, et bien, on ne sait pas, puisque les enfants ne fumaient pas. Ou tout au moins rien qu'ils eussent voulu me confier.

Mais ils se baignaient quelques fois ou se prélassaient, en invitant des amis.

.

* * *

D'un certain point de vue, n'avoir désormais pour toute perspective que le mobilier d'extérieur en rotin aux coussins écrus, était très ennuyeux. Il faut se méfier de ce qu'on souhaite, vous savez ? Je crois que j'étais mûr pour le bore-out quand quelque-chose a fini enfin par se produire. Hélas. A mon corps défendant, l'un de ces illustres invités de la famille, l'acteur Aaron Echolls, m'a trouvé très commode mais j'aurais cent fois préféré être ailleurs : il s'est servi de moi brutalement avant de me balancer sans un regard dans la piscine...

Il faut vous figurer deux minutes l'étrangeté de ma situation : d'abord de mornes semaines recuit au soleil et au grand air, puis un grand coup dans un crâne, puis des mois reclus dans le local chichement éclairé du poste de police de Neptune - sans jamais recevoir ni la moindre visite, ni même l'aumône d'une cigarette…

Fatalement, j'ai été appelé à comparaître au procès d'Aaron pour mon implication comme arme de circonstance dans le meurtre de Lilly Kane, et les regards que je recevais désormais tout comme leur absence, me désespéraient. Quoi qu'en pensait Céleste, j'étais fait pour être vu !

Pour leur part, pendant ces jours où je pouvais enfin revoir du monde, les Kane m'ont ignoré ostensiblement tout du long. Le dégoût et la souffrance les empêchaient de poser les yeux sur moi quand on m'a exhibé en public, en soulignant ma "contondance" naturelle. Témoins et curieux, journalistes et jurés, tous finissaient par avoir en face de moi cette expression navrée et distante, ce petit rictus pincé qui masquait un soupir et une variation silencieuse sur le thème " _ah, chienne de vie, une enfant si jeune"..._

Pour des raisons différentes, Echolls père, impassible et mesquin derrière son bronzage caramel, m'a royalement ignoré tout en affichant en même temps la plus grande arrogance... Je n'avais été qu'un jouet entre ses mains, il avait eu soin d'effacer ses empreintes, il ne pouvait donc pas faire l'erreur de me reconnaître… Dans le public de la salle d'audience pourtant, _quelqu'un_ dardait sur moi de fixes oeillades brûlantes et hantées, comme s'il pouvait encore percevoir sur moi la trace fantôme du sang qui m'avait éclaboussé. Le sang de Lilly, la jolie garce trompeuse que le fils Echolls considérait comme l'amour de sa vie.

.

* * *

Quand Aaron Echolls a été acquitté et est ressorti libre du tribunal faute de preuves directes concluantes, plus personne n'a reparlé de moi.

Avec sa délicatesse coutumière, le shérif Lamb a bien essayé de me retourner aux Kane mais s'est vu opposer une fin de non-recevoir catégorique. Pendant quelques temps, j'ai donc traîné à son bureau mais je n'y ai pas fait long feu.

J'en ai disparu quand Veronica, la douce blonde qui sortait avec Duncan Kane, est venue le voir. Elle s'apprêtait manifestement à lui parler d'une affaire pressante, mais ses yeux clairs se sont arrondis puis considérablement assombris en me voyant là. Instantanément, la colère a pris possession d'elle. Elle avait beaucoup changé aussi Veronica, à cause de moi… Trimballant partout son cynisme nouvellement acquis comme un trophée amer, elle lui avait craché venimeusement :

— Quand je pensais que vous ne pouviez pas tomber plus bas dans l'abjection ! Merci shérif ! Une raison supplémentaire de désespérer des hommes… Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec _ça_? Vous le gardez comme souvenir ? Pour vous rappeler la façon dont vous avez chassé mon père de son poste et laissé acquitter le coupable ?"

" _Ça"_. Voilà désormais comment on parle de moi...

 _Je suis un Baccarat,_ merde !

Le shérif était un lâche, il m'a escamoté au placard pour avoir la paix. Ou peut-être parce que Veronica l'a menacé de révéler à la presse qu'il barbotait des pièces à conviction, allez savoir...

Toujours est-il que je n'espérais plus rien quand le Chef de la sécurité des entreprises Kane, Clarence Wiedman, est venu un beau jour me réclamer. Ses grandes mains noires aux ongles nets m'ont attrapé avec un respect bienvenu et il m'a rangé avec des gestes efficaces dans un attaché-case noir blindé. J'étais enfin considéré à la hauteur de mon rang, pas trop tôt !

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il m'a ressorti avec précaution. Après un examen minutieux et froidement clinique, il m'a entouré d'ouate d'abord, puis d'un chiffon propre épais. J'étais comme un coq en pâte ! Ensuite, il m'a placé au cœur d'une boîte rigide et après quelques jours de ce que j'imagine être un long voyage dans la soute d'un avion, je me suis retrouvé sur la petite table d'une cuisine très modeste au fin fond d'un bled perdu... en Australie.

L'endroit parfait pour un bagnard ? Un grand écart social mais j'imagine que je ne pouvais plus me permettre d'être aussi regardant, étant donné mes antécédents. Avoir vu plus de sang que de mégots, ça ne pardonne pas pour un cendrier. Dût-il être en cristal.

.

* * *

Du jeune couple de parents qui venait de me déballer et je reconnus immédiatement l'homme. J'avoue qu'un bref moment, j'ai craint le pire quand son visage familier s'est trouvé au-dessus de moi. Ce grand quarterback châtain aux yeux bleus, planqué sous une barbe omniprésente qui lui mangeait la figure, m'a tenu fermement en me considérant bien autrement que ne l'avait fait sa mère.

Céleste m'avait méprisé d'entrée de jeu mais son fils Duncan avait un regard impitoyable et d'une résolution que je ne lui avais jamais vue. Pourtant, il me contemplait avec un mince sourire intrigant, empreint d'une intense satisfaction. Dans sa barbe, ses dents blanches brillaient et me laissaient dans une étrange expectative quant à mon sort futur. Ses doigts légèrement tremblants parcouraient mes arêtes dures et les méplats abrupts de ma couronne, comme s'ils vérifiaient qu'ils n'étaient pas émoussés.

Pas le moins du monde ! aurais-je voulu l'assurer. J'étais toujours bon pour le service ! J'étais là, solide, massif et compact comme au premier jour. A défaut de cigarettes, je voulais bien servir de coupelle à clés, vide-poches ou n'importe quoi !

La femme blonde près de lui apporta un spray ménager et il polit longtemps ma surface avec le chiffon doux… Et quand cela a été fait, on est allés faire un tour en ville.

Il m'a emmené dans une boutique... et il m'a vendu.

OK, au fond, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je savais qu'il savait que j'avais fracassé d'un coup le tendre crâne de sa soeur chérie. Il a choisi de ne pas me faire voler en éclats, ce qui aurait été une très bonne métaphore de son état émotionnel et une issue plus que probable pour terminer ma courte existence. Non, il n'a pas fait ça. Il m'a juste... soldé au plus offrant. Duncan Kane, en fuite et recherché par les autorités américaines pour kidnapping, vivait désormais caché dans cette humble maisonnette de plage à l'autre bout du monde et ses moyens n'étaient pas mirobolants, je comprenais parfaitement. Somme toute, c'était une manière pragmatique de finir dignement mes relations désastreuses avec sa famille, et ça m'allait plutôt bien.

Depuis le comptoir du commerçant où je reposais, j'ai vu Duncan reprendre sa carte de crédit nouvellement regarnie d'un montant infiniment moindre que celui de ma vraie valeur et il avait aussitôt sorti son téléphone jetable pour appeler un numéro préenregistré.

— CW ? Le montant de l'acompte sera crédité aujourd'hui.

— Bien, répondit sobrement Wiedman. Je vous recontacte dès que c'est fait.

Lentement, alors que je voyais le dos droit de Duncan s'éloigner vers la porte de la boutique bigarrée de souvenirs pour touristes, je me demandais quelle était la nature de la transaction à laquelle j'avais encore participé malgré moi, et en quoi elle risquait d'allonger mon casier judiciaire... Pourquoi Clarence que j'avais si souvent vu chez les Kane ne m'avait-il pas vendu lui-même si Duncan entendait lui reverser le produit de ma vente ? Et pour quel service ?

Ah ! Où sont les bons détectives quand on en a besoin ?...

.

Je n'ai pas vraiment pu obtenir des réponses à ces questions. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que j'ai atterri sur E-bay et que j'ai bientôt été ré-empaqueté et réexpédié vers une nouvelle destination. Après quelques temps dans l'arrière-boutique crasseuse et bondée du commerçant douteux, j'étais anxieux et un peu avide de découvrir le vaste monde, de tourner la page sur tout ça et de recommencer une nouvelle vie…

Aussi quelle n'a pas été ma surprise effarée lorsque j'ai compris que j'étais revenu par je-ne-sais-quelle malédiction au lieu même de mon infamie ! A _Neptune_!

Me dominant en surplomb, d'autres yeux cernés et hagards me considéraient d'un air tout aussi terrifiant. Je ne reconnaissais que trop bien la bouille bronzée chafouine du petit-ami de Lilly : Logan Echolls.

Comment m'avait-il retrouvé ?

Il me débarrassa de mon carton et me posa délicatement sur la table basse de la suite qu'il occupait au Neptune Grand Hotel. Juste à côté de moi, la une du journal local étalait grassement la nouvelle qui secouait la communauté civile et le monde entier du cinéma : l'ex-star Aaron Echolls, à peine blanchi de son procès et si peu de temps après le suicide de sa femme, venait de trouver brutalement la mort à son tour dans ce qui ressemblait à une exécution...

La si efficace police du comté de Balboa piétinait pour trouver l'assassin.

Mon attention a été détournée un instant par la nouvelle. Je n'ai pas vu venir l'orphelin du jour, armé d'une batte en métal lourd… Logan s'est arrêté et a clos les paupières un court instant d'immobilité comme pour une prière silencieuse.

Et cela fait, il m'a fracassé. Méthodiquement.

C'était son genre, à Logan. J'ai entendu dire au procès de son père que les cassettes vidéo où l'on voyait Aaron coucher avec Lilly avaient fini lentement brûlées…

Petits problèmes de gestion de la colère chez les hommes de cette famille ! me disais-je, tandis qu'il ramassait mes morceaux navrés. Perdu dans son chagrin, il se coupait les mains sur mes brisures et pissait le sang mais n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, chassant juste rageusement ses larmes au creux de sa manche. Il a mis mes miettes dans un sac poubelle avant d'appeler le room service pour faire demander un aspirateur.

Je crois l'avoir entendu insister pour le passer lui-même.

.

FIN

* * *

 _Composé pour le défi d'écriture du site fanfictions point fr (mai 2017. Sujet : la pire arme du monde (décevante ou inadaptée), à composer pour un fandom "vide" - oui c'est possible, il y a des sites où il n'y a pas de fanfictions Veronica Mars) et je me suis fait un petit plaisir en insérant un POV inusuel._

 _Notez que Ashtray signifie "cendrier" et Astray : détourné ou perverti. Ce qui est assez le cas._

 _Merci de votre visite._


End file.
